


Meeting the Devil

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female oral, Missing Scene, One Shot, Porn, Smut, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: Missing scene that takes place after the flashback in season 3. Matt has just told Karen he’s daredevil and is speaking with her in his apartment. This is what could happened next, lots of dialogue and Matt being a lil tease. My first fic so be nice :D





	Meeting the Devil

"Here's what I know, I'll never lie to you again I promise." They stood opposite eachother in the hall of Matt's appartment under the warm glow of the evening light. Her palm against Matt's chest was surprisingly reassuring, she felt his heart and the pleasant heat radiating from his body but she knew this would not be the last time he lied to her. The two of them were to broken to be sticking to promises with that much weight. Karen thought about all the times her and Matt shared, from the subtle touching to the not so subtle. She thought about many of her feelings Matt was privy to without her permission, how he knew about them and still chose to see them hurt. Now she was standing here with a man she loved, and the mysterious masked man she probably spent a little to much time fantasizing about, and it just so happened they were the same person. Karen felt herself suddenly a little overwhelmed and she stubbornly blinked back tears, one or two escaping to roll down her cheek. She was tired, this new information had mentally exhausted her and she was still angry at Matt, but even with all that she couldn't seem to stop her lips from breaking into a fragile smile as he traced a finger over her soft skin to wipe away a tear. Now she was aware that Matt always reading her and it made her feel vulnerable in front of him, she thought about how pointless it was to hide anything from him anymore.

"So.." she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision of tears "Shall we talk about all those times I talked about how badass I thought the man in the mask was while you were in the room.. you must have been so smug." she eyed him and laughed.

"I definitely had hard time trying not to show off around you." Matts expression seemed sincere and his eyes smiled warmly.

"Probably a good thing you didn’t, might have been a little distracting."

Matt perked up " _Oh_? How so Miss Page?" Raising his eyebrows. Was he was trying to flirt with her now? 

"Bold of you to assume I meant distracted by _you_."

"Uh huh." He nodded slightly, acknowledging her blantant lie. They laughed together, moving closer into each others space and it seemed to heal something between them.

“So uhh what happened to the black suit anyways? It looked kinda good on you.”

“Ah. Well, not enough protection I’m afraid, I payed a high price to look that good you know.” he paused “Think about that often do you?”

“ _What_? Daredevil in the black suit? Sure I guess you could say he’s been the source of a few fantasies. He _was_ pretty bad ass” There was humour in her voice, no doubt a way to mask her embarrassment and a tiny part of her was hoping he would hear it like a joke but deep down she wanted him to know. She didn't know where it would lead but she wanted to see how he'd react.

“ _Fantasies_? That sounds interesting. Maybe you should describe them to me..” Matt laughed curiously and his mouth dropped open as if more questions were clawing to escape.

"Yeah I bet you would _love_ to know the details huh." She jested, smiling flirtatiously.

"I _really_ would." His tongue darted out to lick his lips as if his mouth had gone dry all of a sudden.

There was a pause and Karen shuffled under his breath. She made an attempt to redirect the tension. "Well.. you probably already know _right_ Matt? Isn't my body betraying me? Giving you all kinds of signals?" She questioned a little pretentiously. He didn't seem to pick up on her sacrasm because instead he tilted his head, clearly listening and analyizing, his fingertips reached out brushing past her neck and trailed downwards feeling her pulse, sending little electric shockwaves through her body.

"Do you want me to tell you what I think?," It was a serious question. Karen didn't know if she could answer, she had a lump in her throat and a ball of burning hot tension inside her that she knew she couldn't hide from him. She wanted him and he knew it. She cleared her throat. "If you insist on being a show off."

A look of mischief shadowed over his face. "Hmm okay" He leaned in, cornering her. "I think..." his voice was deep and it vibrated through her. "I _think_... maybe you like the thought of the devil of hell's kitchen saving you, beating up all those bad guys for you.. but of course we knew that right? I also think that maybe you'd love to see what was hiding under that suit." Karen's gaze dropped down, imagining Matt's body under his clothes.

"Am I on the right track?" He sensed her tensing up. "So maybe it's safe to assume that you've thought about him to sneaking into your apartment and.. I don't know.. " He paused thinking of right words.. " _Having_ _his_ _way_ _with_ _you_. Something like that?”

Karen was breathing heavily and Matts presence was looming, dark and cloaked like a predator. He continued teasing her. "Now this one's a long shot, but maybe you think his excellent fighting skills transfer well into other areas .. perhaps the bedroom?" Matt's hand was on her thigh now "I could _bet_ you've touched yourself to the thought of him... thinking about his hands on you, what they'd do to you." An uncontrollable and desperate moan escaped Karen's lips and Matt still persisted to torture her with his words.

"And I think it's pretty clear that I'm right about that, aren't I? Judging by your the speed of your heartbeat ...and how _wet_ you are."

_Good_ _god_ what was he doing to her? Karen thought that if Matt touched her now she might come right there, fully dressed in his hallway. What was the limit of this man's knowledge? She couldn't think of a coherent sentance, she couldn't even seem to move. Matt slipped his hand round her waist and undid the zip on her skirt causing it to pool around her feet leaving her standing in a long blouse and her underwear.

"Do you want me to show you what he's like?" Matt's lips brushed against her ear. Karen nodded, unable to speak.

"Are you sure you can handle him Karen?" He purred.

"Matt... _please_."

He placed his hand on her face, feeling the contours of her cheek, and tenderly ran his thumb over Karen's soft lips, pulling them down away from her teeth slightly then running them under her jaw and down to her collarbone. Her eyes fluttered shut at his touch as Matt pulled her in for a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth and she felt him smile against her in response, his mouth was hot and his tongue invaded her hungrily as he brought both his hands up to to cup her face pushing her back over to the opposite wall of the entrance hall. She ran her fingers roughly through Matt's hair finding the roots at the back of his head and tugging slightly illiciting a low growl from him and causing him to break off the kiss, he grabbed her wrists and with a swift movement pinned them both above her head, his face hovering just an inch from hers. She paused and studied Matt's parted lips and those little creases round his eyes that seemed to be warmly inviting her in, inviting her to tear all of her clothes off and have him touch her bare skin. She kissed him back, fighting against his tight grip on her delicate wrists.

"Pleasse just touch me Matt." Karen was practically begging now. He could hear that vulnerable neediness in her voice, he could smell the thin layer of persperation on her skin, the scent of her arousal and suddenly his hands were all over her, moving fast, tugging at her blouse, cupping the curve of her ass, he leaned into her neck where her pulse thudded the loudest and whispered grittily.

"I'm going to touch you until you beg me to stop."

Matt hands left Karen momentarily to remove his t-shirt from over his head revealing his sculpted body covered in an array of healed scars, some old and some not so much, still raised and tender, Karen thought they just made him more sexy, in fact to honest, he was offensively attractive and she was glad he couldn't see her embarrassingly flushed cheeks and gawped expression. Matt ran his rough hands over Karen's shoulders feeling every detail of her skin, he trailed them down over her breasts and hips and hooked his fingers through her underwear, slipping them off. With his hand on her hips he backed her over to where he knew the couch was until her thighs hit the back of it.

"Get down on the couch." He ordered.

Karen did as she was told and within seconds Matt was on the floor below her, on his knees and leaning over her body. He began to kiss a hurried trail down her stomach cupping her breasts as he went, Karen watched him closely her vision made hazey by a mist of lust and anticipation. Where was he going? Was he?.. oh god. Matt Murdock was going down on her. She could barely comprehend the thought let alone that she was watching it happen. Matt noticed her heart rate quicken again and took that as a cue that he had made the correct move. She watched him work and was in awe of how he knew exactly where he was going, exactly where to put his hands. He parted her thighs and kissed the skin there, getting closer and closer to her center. Finally while holding her open almost forcefully with his hands Matt slowly placed the flat of his tongue over her clit, gently at first before starting to make more defined movements, he played with position of his tongue until he began to feel the blood rush to where it made contact with sensitive flesh, savouring the unique taste of her.

" _Fuck_ Matt oh my god." Karen moaned. He smiled a slightly arrogant smile against her lips for the second time that night as she moved her hands to his head to grab his hair, willing him on. He brought one of his hands up to touch her slick entrance while continuing to lick and suck, inserting the tip of just one finger at first, Karen let out a small gasp at the sensation and propped herself up slightly on her elbows. He knew her eyes were on him and he growled against her as he pushed two fingers inside and began move them rythmically, lapping at her swollen clit. She tipped her head back in ecstasy and moaned, her heart pounding deafeningly, Matt felt her muscles tensing around his fingers, the throbbing under his tongue and knew she was close. "Matt... Matt.. shit I'm gonna ..".

Karen did moan his name then, so loud in fact he was sure the neighbors would give him strange looks if he saw them later. She wirthed under him and he held her firmly until she came down from her high and her body went limp against the pillows of the couch. Matt rose up to hover over her again, still between her legs, wiping his chin of her slick juices on his forearm, his lips were red and full and utterly gorgeous. After a pause he spoke in that smarmy Murdock lawyer tone, "So did the man in the mask live up to your expectations Miss Page?" He smirked. Karen looked up at him, still flushed and smiling blissfully, she playfully shoved him. Cocky bastard she thought.

"Well if it's any consolation that's just about to the hottest thing I've ever heard" he mused. "I think the neighbors are going to be asking questions, it's usually pretty quiet in here". He kissed her again but softly this time, Karen felt herself immediately aroused again at the taste of herself on his lips and his naked torso pressed against hers. Matt was suprised when he felt Karen's hand stroke his erection through his sweat pants, "Matt? I want more." she pined.

Matt didn't speak instead he reveled in listening to the needy tone of her voice. He pressed himself against her wetness, his fabric covered erection grinding on her. He made some kinda of inaudible groan as they kissed again, Matt prompted her to get up and took her hand. "Bedroom?" "Bedroom." She agreed smiling and following him. Matt sat her on the bed and she paused to admire his body before pushing his pants and boxers down springing his length free. She took her time to take in the sight in front of her, looking up at Matt who was clearly listening to gage her next move. She stroked him as he brought his hands down to touch her face then pushed her back onto the bed, her ass still sat on the edge, his feet still on the floor. He pinned his elbows either side of her and kissed her his tongue exploring her mouth again, and both their hands exploring eachother. She felt the tip of him press against her wet and engorged tissues "Do you still want to?" He asked, out of breath, clearly needing release. Karen could tell that sex was an intense experience for Matt, his enhanced sense of touch making the pleasure almost overwhelming. " _Yes_ " Karen reassured him her lips closing around his again. He sunk himself into her inch by inch until he was fully pressed against her and held still for a moment to allow her to adjust to him. Matts jaw clenched and Karen gasped at the stretching sensation and dug her nails into his back. He responded by beginning to move in and out, circling his hips slightly to rub on her sensitive clit, she grabbed his ass encouraging him to go deeper and harder. He continued to move and planted occasional wet uncoordinated kisses on her lips as his musclular arms caged her underneath him. Karen could feel herself getting close again, Matt could too, he shifted his weight to one side and ran his hand over her breasts to her collarbone, karen guided his hand upwards with her own so that he loosely grasped her throat, it caught Matt by suprise and caused him to growl in pleasure, he squeezed his grip on her neck gently, her pulse thundering under his finger tips.

" _Come_ _for_ _me_ " he commanded.

He drove his hips into her as she came hard around him moaning and panting his name again feeling the blood rush to her flushed cheeks. When Karen came to, she was smiling and felt Matt was still hard as rock inside her. "Jesus Matt" she panted "you're good at this aren't you?" She laughed and they kissed "Miss Page you're making me blush" Matt teased brushing his nose against hers. Karen pushed at his shoulders and rolled on top of him, her palms on his chest. She began to rock her hips as she guided Matt's hands up and down her body allowing him to feast on the feel of her skin. She leaned forward and began rolling her hips up until he was almost out of her before sliding back down his length again. Just as she was sure she could feel he was about to cum, Matt sat up, hooking her legs around him and wrapping his arms around her back making contact with her whole body. Their lips met intensely and Matt moaned into her mouth as their hips moved together, covered in a shiny layer of sweat, little pieces of his dark hair stuck to the side of his face and forehead and as she moved with him. She swore he heard the faint sound of her name through muffled grunts and moans as he burried his face into her shoulder emptying himself into her until he was breathing heavily from his release and then suddenly still. The two of them completely spent. They lay beside eachother for a while, breathing and letting the moment sink in. Karen felt Matt's hands touch her as he rolled over to her and gave her one last slow and heart felt kiss and they continued to lay in comfortable silence together. "We should do this again sometime" Matt smiled.


End file.
